Sonhos de Verão
by Mitzrael Girl
Summary: [Resposta ao Desafio dos 140 Temas] Tudo parece às mil maravilhas, quando se está na praia, quando se está com o seu galã de cinema particular... e quando ainda tem certeza que tudo é real. [KaguraKyo]


**Disclaimer: **Fruits Basquet é propriedade de Takaya-sensei. Faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Sonhos de Verão**

_A manhã estava realmente linda, o sol se erguia alto no céu limpo de verão, os pássaros cantavam, as ondas iam e viam, e todos estavam se divertindo naquela linda praia. Ela não poderia estar realmente mais feliz, afinal, estava ao lado do seu amor, mais uma vez. E aqueles momentos não eram de se desperdiçar. Dificilmente tinha a chance de estar perto dele, mas agora estava satisfeita. Ele estava tão diferente, estava tão gentil com ela, aceitara sem nenhuma reclamação ir até a praia em sua companhia._

– _Ei, Kyo-kun, por que não vamos nadar? A água do mar parece tão boa. – ela propôs ao jovem de cabelos vermelhos sentado bem ao seu lado na areia da praia, sob a sombra de um guarda-sol._

– _Não tenho vontade de nadar agora, Kagura, não gosto muito do mar. Mas se quiser, eu adoraria observá-la nadar. – ele respondeu, daquela mesma maneira gentil, e, ainda por cima, sorrindo-lhe._

– _Ah! Kyo-kun quer realmente me ver nadando?! – perguntou de maneira esperançosa, não acreditando nas palavras que estavam saindo da boca de seu amado._

– _Nada me deixaria mais feliz neste momento do que vê-la nadando como uma sereia. – ele respondeu, com um tom certamente romântico, tons que ela lembrava-se apenas de ter visto em filmes de galãs ocidentais._

– _Eu… eu estou indo então. Me espere aqui, Kyo-kun! – disse ainda mais animada, levantando-se para seguir na direção do mar._

– _Esperarei o tempo que quiser. – disse, ainda sustentando aquele mesmo tom galanteador que a fazia ter delírios._

_Kagura correu para a água, deixando que as ondas batessem contra suas pernas de maneira suave. Adentrou mais em meio àquele mar imenso e mergulhou, demorando-se uns segundos sob a água para poder subir mais uma vez e respirar o ar que lhe faltava. Acenou brevemente para Kyo, ainda sentado no mesmo lugar na areia da praia. Ele acenou-lhe de volta, sorrindo._

_Ela devia estar realmente no paraíso, vendo Kyo agir daquela maneira tão gentil e romântica com ela. Agora, apenas um lindo beijo e o dia estaria completo. Um lindo beijo como os dos filmes estrangeiros._

_Mergulhou novamente e nadou um pouco mais, parando mais uma vez na superfície para recuperar o ar perdido. Seus olhos pousaram mais uma vez sobre o possuído do gato, ainda repousando na branca areia da praia. Mas apenas depois daquele momento, percebeu uma coisa, seus pés não tocavam mais o chão. Mergulhou para nadar de volta para a parte rasa, mas as ondas estavam ficando fortes, e não conseguia nadar para mais perto da praia, sentia que estava sendo puxada. Ergueu a cabeça para fora da superfície, tentando inutilmente conseguir ar, mas estava sendo puxada para baixo. Esticou um braço para fora da água, na esperança de que alguém visse, de que alguém a ajudasse, estava começando a ficar agoniada com toda aquela água, começou a se debater… não sabia mais o que estava acontecendo, mas precisava de ar. De repente, não havia mais água, sentiu braços envolvendo-a pela cintura, puxando-a para fora da água._

_Estava mais raso agora, seu corpo frágil estava agora encolhido, perto do corpo de outra pessoa que a segurava firmemente. Tossiu, cuspindo água que insistira em querer adentrar seus pulmões. Abriu os olhos lentamente e viu-se encarando o sorriso acolhedor de seu amor. Ele estava com os lindos cabelos molhados e a encarava de uma maneira carinhosa._

– _Você está bem? – ele perguntou, num tom suave e preocupado._

– _Sim. – respondeu com uma voz fraca, ainda encarando-o._

– _Que bom… – sorriu mais largamente para ela._

– _Você… salvou minha vida. – disse, sorrindo mais para ele e encarando-o fixamente._

– _Eu jamais deixaria algo de mal lhe acontecer. – ele disse, deixando o sorriso de lado para falar num tom mais sério._

_Ela notou o rosto dele se aproximar lentamente, aos poucos conseguia sentir as respirações quase se cruzando, quando de repente, escutou uma voz conhecida chamar por seu nome… chamava ao longe._

– Kagura!

_Ignorou a voz e esperou ansiosamente que seus lábios tocassem os dele… mas de repente, a voz se repetiu de maneira mais veemente._

– Kagura! Acorde, ou vai se atrasar para o colégio!

Ela abriu os olhos vagarosamente, reconhecendo o ambiente ao seu redor, como sendo o seu quarto. A praia, o sol, o céu azul, Kyo… tudo tinha se esvaído completamente para dar lugar a uma manhã fria de outono em seu simples quarto, em que precisava acordar cedo para não perder aula. Suspirou profundamente decepcionada, lembrando que fora interrompida na melhor parte de seu sonho.

Pra variar, era tudo bom demais para ser verdade, o mar, o clima, o seu Kyo. Ilusões demais para uma pessoa só.

– Preciso realmente parar de ver filmes românticos ocidentais. – comentou consigo mesma, levantando-se para poder se arrumar. – O Kyo-kun é definitivamente mais perfeito que eles!

Saiu saltitante pela casa, satisfeita ao menos com seus sonhos. O Kyo real… passava longe de um galã de Hollywood. Mas devia admitir que seria interessante vê-lo agindo daquele jeito, pronto para conquistar quaisquer garotas a postos.

**Fim**

**Podem confessar, vamos… alguém aí já viu coisa mais tosca que essa?! Kyo como galã de cinema norte-americano!!! Ai meu Deus! Eu ainda to abobalhada, lembrando que escrevi isso! XD**

**Culpem a Spooky! Ela deu a idéia!**

**Mas se bem que eu achei divertido fazer algo completamente fora do meu estilo. Esse é mais um dos fics em resposta ao Desafio dos 140 Temas do MdF. O tema desta vez foi **Salva-vidas**. E realmente, preciso admitir que foi uma coisa inevitável pensar nesse Kyo completamente fora do normal nos sonhos mais obscuros da Kagura! XD**

**E sobre o título?! Não tem mesmo nada a ver com a fic, mas achei que soava legal se fosse algum filme romântico de Hollywood… só pra contrastar com o sonho da Kagura. XD**

**Bom, eu vou ficando por aqui, espero que tenham gostado dessa coisa tosca. Se gostaram, ficarei feliz em receber reviews.**

**Kissus da Mitz.**


End file.
